Labor with Cops
by death-by-anime789
Summary: Yami goes into labor while in a jail cell, the hospital he arrives at gets over run by guys that hate Kiaba corp, and Seto is the only one to help while keeping Yami and the baby safe. mpreg, yoai, and a little bit of foul language.
1. Prison Sucks

**Finally, my first YuGiOh! story, and it's prideshipping! Woot! Well enjoy :D**

"Look at me; do I look like I'm in any condition to steal a van?" Yami asked the cop from inside the cube cell. The cop glanced at him, and then went back to loading his gun. "Hey, I don't make up the rules. You're just going to have to wait for your boyfriend to get here." The cop said simply. Yami groaned in annoyance. He had just been delivering a package when he was pulled over by the police. They told him they got a tip that his van was stolen. Which it wasn't. The van was legally Yami's.

Yami had finally gotten a job as a delivery boy for . Ever since he had moved in with Seto Kaiba, he felt like he needed to contribute to their relationship a little more, even if he was already carrying their child in his stomach. That's right; Yami had **the** Seto Kaiba's child in his belly, and had now for at least nine months or so. And so the situation he was in now, was a big inconvenience.

Yami stormed around the cell, mentally yelling every swear word he knew. When all of a sudden he felt an unfamiliar liquid fall down his legs. He looked down, utterly shocked. "Oh my god!" He said aloud. "What now?" the cop asked, sounding a little annoyed. Yami looked up at the man with wide scared eyes. "My water just broke." He said, clutching his outstretched stomach. The cop was now shocked as well, so much that he nearly dropped the gun he had been loading. He then got up and went over to the bars. "No. No, No, No! You are not doing this to me!" He panicked in an almost whispered tone. "For the love of god, get me to a hospital!" Yami yelled, starting to panic as well. "But all the cars are in use, and I, I…!" He trailed off. "No! I am not having this baby in a jail cell! Now get me to a ******* hospital, Now!" Yami yelled at the cop, giving him a deep glare. "Ok, don't yell!" the cop yelled, really loosing it. "My van! Take my van!" Yami said, remembering his van. "Yes, perfect, now let's go!" the cop agreed. He grabbed the cell keys and quickly started shoving it in the lock. As soon as the door opened, the two started out the door. Yami got in the passenger seat while the cop got in the driver seat. And as soon as both doors were shut, they were off and on their way to the hospital.

All of a sudden, there was a horrible pain surging through Yami. He was going into labor already! Yami let out a cry of pain, making the cop jump. "Oh god, you're already in labor!" he panicked. "Can't you go any faster!" Yami nearly screamed. "Yes!" He replied and sped up as much as he could. Yami cried out again, this time even louder than before.

...

Seto sat in his office, typing away at his computer. But even if he looked one hundred percent focused on his work, he was really thinking about his beloved Yami. Seto was worried for his little pharaoh. He tried to convince Yami to stay home and let his butlers and maids take care of him. But being the stubborn person he was, Yami insisted on continuing his job at . But the one thing Seto was relieved by was that Yami was bound to have the baby soon. And then he would have to stay home and care for him/her. Then, Seto wouldn't constantly have to worry about one of his company's enemies attacking them. Yami and the baby would be safe in the mansion, protected by the tons of body guards. Yep, and Seto was also personally excited to look into his son/daughter's eyes for the first time.

All of a sudden, the phone rang loudly throughout Seto's office. The lady at the desk outside the office answered it and there was silence once more. Then the woman burst through the office door with the phone in hands. "Sir, you're going to want to take this!" she said and handed Seto the phone. Seto brought the device up to his ear and listened to what the person on the other line said. He listened for a good long 30 seconds, then found himself dropping the phone in utter shock. Yami had been apprehended because of a false tip and his water had broken. And now his love was being driven to the hospital by a complete stranger.

Seto got up from his desk and started running out the door and towards the elevator. "Congratulations sir!" Seto heard the woman that had brought him the phone, call.

As soon as the elevator doors slid open, Seto quickly made his way to his car and started towards the hospital, he had been told Yami and the cop were going to. '_Lake Side Hospital_ '.

…

Yugi looked at his phone as it buzzed in his hand. He then flipped it open and pressed it to his ear. "Y'ello?" Yugi answered. "Yugi, It's Mokuba!" the person on the other end of the call said. "Oh, hey Mokuba, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, noticing the worry in his friend's voice. "You've got to get Lake Side Hospital pronto! I got a call from Seto's office and Yami's gone into labor!" Mokuba replied. Yugi nearly dropped his phone at the news. "What! A-alright I'll get there as soon as I tell the others!" Yugi said and hung up. Yugi quickly typed a quick text and sent it out to everyone. He knew he wasn't going to have time to call everyone. Yugi then went downstairs to get his grandpa to drive him which he had agreed to, and the two set out to the hospital.

…

The van pulled up to the hospital, the cop quickly exiting his door. He ran to the opposite side of the car and opened Yami's door. "C-can you walk?" He asked. Yami started to try and stand up, resulting in the increasing pain as he cried out. The cop started to panic. He took Yami into his arms, bridal style, ignoring the smaller mans pained protest. The two then quickly made their way through the sliding doors, and into the lobby. "I need a doctor! He's giving birth!" as soon as the words escaped the cop's mouth, doctors and nurses sprung into action. One nurse rolled up a wheel chair which the cop placed Yami in. the same nurse then rushed him through the hallway doors to a room where they could deliver the baby.

Only moments later did Yugi and his grandpa arrive, followed by Joey, Tristan, and Anzu. Yugi noticed the cop, passing back and forth, and remembered it was a cop that had driven Yami there. Yugi approached the taller man. "Accuse me, are you the one that bought Yami in? With the tri-colored hair?" Yugi asked politely. The cop looked down at him and nodded. "I think they took him to room 2C." the cop said, assuming Yugi and everyone were friends of Yami's. "Thank you!" Yugi said, and bowed goodbye before heading back to the group. "We need to get to room 2C!" Yugi said. Everyone nodded and we're about to head through the hallway doors when there was a loud gunshot, sending everyone ducking to the floor.

…

**So…. You like, you don't like, you hate, you don't hate, you love, you don't love? Please review and tell me. I must know how well I did! thanks! :D**


	2. Seto to the Rescue!

**Well, here's the second chapter! For some reason I didn't have as much fun writing this. Maybe because it's taking awhile to build up to the good stuff. Oh well, it came out a lot better than I had thought it would. Enjoy!**

Seto was driving quickly to get to the hospital. If he didn't hurry, he would miss the birth of his own child. As soon as he was able to see the hospital, he felt a horrible knot form in his gut. There were cop lights everywhere surrounding the building and Seto swore he saw a helicopter. What was going on that they had to bring in a freakin helicopter? Seto pulled up to the building and got out. He started towards the doors, when he was stopped by a heavily armed cop. "you can't go in there. And even if we let you, the doors are barricaded." He said. "What's going on." Seto growled. "A group of men have over run the building, demanding to see a 'Seto Kiaba'." the cop replied. Seto felt another knot get added to the one already in his gut. This guy meant to tell him that his beloved Yami was in a building, over run by a bunch of his enemies that probably knew about him and Yami, while giving birth to their child. This spelled '**oh** **crap**' for everyone.

All of a sudden, Seto felt the phone in his pocket buzzing. He pulled it out, pressed the call button, and brought it to his ear. "Hello, who is this?" Seto asked. "Seto, its Yugi! We're in the hospital, and kinda in a pickle here!" the caller said. "Yugi! Are you with Yami? Is he alright?" Seto asked, worry obvious in his voice. "No, we haven't made it to his floor yet. And I don't know." Yugi replied. Seto bit his bottom lip, silently cursing to himself. "Well hold on, I'm going in!" Seto replied and hung up the phone. He removed his heavy, white, trench coat and shoved it in the cops face. And before he could be stopped, Seto ran over to one of the police cars, grabbed a few guns and a grappling hook, and ran over to one sides of the wall. He aimed the grappling hook at one of the eight story windows, and shot it. Sadly the hook missed the window but landed on one of the five story windows. Seto checked to see if it was secure on the ledge, than pressed the button to hoist him up. He could hear some of the cops down below yelling at him for his actions as he pulled himself through the window. He ignored their desperate cries and hooked the grappling hook onto his belt, just in case he needed it later. Seto looked around the room he was in. It was one of the passeint's bedrooms. All the lights were out and the tables and TV had all been flipped over onto the floor. Seto started towards the door, careful not to step on the glass. He looked out the thin window on the door, checking the hallways. The lights everywhere seemed to be out. Medical carts were crashed all over the halls, but other than that, there seemed to be no sign of people. Seto eased open the door and stepped out into the hallway. He quickly pulled out a small handgun and started loading it. He figured he'd find Yugi and the others first. Yugi had mentioned over the phone that he knew where Yami was, so it seemed smartest to try and locate them before doing anything rash. So Seto started down the hall, thinking of all the horrible things he was going to do to the person responsible for this.

…

Yami let out another cry of pain, as he was still in labor. The room he had been moved to was in complete panic at the moment. Men were trying to break in, some with large guns, banging them at the doors side. Many of the doctors and nurses in the room were pushing on the door, trying to get it closed so they could lock it; it was a battle of strength. A few of the other doctors and nurses were tending to Yami, telling him to breathe and stay calm so he didn't harm the baby. But out of everyone, Yami was in the most distress at the moment.

His fists clenched the sheets of the bed he had been laid on, trying to keep himself under control. The pain had increased dramatically, and the former pharaoh didn't know if he could take it any longer. The cop that had brought him there was with him and freaking out a little bit at Yami's situation. He walked up to him, with a sheepy half smile. "So if you don't need me here I'll just go help barricade the do-" The cop was cut off mid sentence as Yami's fist took hold of his shirt. "You are not leaving me!" Yami growled, glaring at the man, while gritting his teeth. "Ok, ok!" the cop agreed, not liking being there at all. All of a sudden, there was a loud click and everyone turned to see the doctors had over powered the men and locked the door. "Now we just need to barricade the door." One of the doctors said, and some of the nurses started to help to do said task. Yami watched as he felt the baby push down once more, causing him to let out another ear shattering cry of pain. This one the worst of them all. They needed to get that baby out of him quickly.

…

Joey, Tristan, and Yugi, walked stealthily down the hall. Trying not to step on the glass or make any sudden noises. In their hands they held the few weapons they were able to find. Joey was one of the few that were able to smuggle a gun off one of the intruders, Tristan carried an ax he had gotten from the wall, and Yugi had a smaller hand gun, latched onto his belt. At the moment they were looking for room 2C, where they had been told Yami was. At first they had been looking all over the second floor when they realized the building's design. The hospital had 10 floors but went down, instead of up. So the second floor, room 2C, would be somewhere second to the top floor. And that was exactly where the three were headed. They stopped at a corner. Joey poked his head out to check if the cost was clear. It was, at the moment there seemed to be zero people. So they started moving again. "Joey, you think Yami is alright?" Yugi whispered, breaking the silence. Joey looked back at the shorter man, then went silent. "Joey?" Yugi asked again. "…I don't know. But whatever happens, we'll be there to help, with or without Kiaba." Joey finally replied, slight anger in his voice. Yugi noticed it, no matter how much the blonde tried to hide it. "You know it's not Seto's fault. The fault goes to the ones that are over running this place." Yugi said, trying to comfort his friends. It apparently didn't work. "Perhaps, but how could Kiaba just leave Yami so defenseless? If he had been the one to drive him here when his water broke, then maybe none of this would of happened." Tristan said. Yugi looked at his two friends for a second, then let out a deep sigh. "If that had happened, Kiaba would most likely be dead right now, and maybe Yami too." Yugi said, hating every word of what he said. He didn't even want to imagine the thought of it. Joey stopped walking, resulting in Yugi bumping into him. "Joey?" Yugi asked, confused as to why the blonde had stopped. "Yugi, you shouldn't even think such things." Joey said, after a brief moment of silence. "It's the truth Joey." Yugi said, trying to remain as content as possible. "It's madness!" Joey yelled, forgetting to whisper. Everyone gasped as the sound of running feet echoed through the halls. "Oh ****!" Joey cursed as he pulled up his gun. Before they even knew it, the three were taking heavy gun fire. Yugi ducked behind one of the abandon medicine carts, while Joey and Tristan took shelter behind a couple of the wall pillars. Every once in a while, jumping out to give their own share of gun fire.

…

Seto was making his way down another hall, still on the fifth floor, when he heard gun shots. They were coming from a hall up ahead. And Seto swore he could have heard the mutt's familiar accent. Seto slowly started making his way towards the noise, being as cautious as he could. He stopped at the last corner from where he could hear the guns. He barely poked his head out to get a better view. From where he could see, there were about four or so men, dressed in suites with bullet proof padding, shooting at something in the neiboring hall. Seto pulled out two of his handguns, and cocked them both. Then with one graceful leap, he lunged from his hiding spot and started shooting at the men, missing the bullet proof padding. With double the fire power, Seto took out the men in under a good two minutes. Their bodies fell to the debris covered floor, making a loud thud noise. Seto placed the guns back on his belt, and walked down the hall to see what the men could have been shooting at. And like Seto had predicted, it was the mutt, Yugi, and Tristan. As soon as the shorter saw the CEO, he jumped from his hiding spot, and ran over to him. Joey and Tristan joined him, scowling at him. "Seto, it's about time!" Joey snapped. Seto ignored Joey's angered complaint. "Where is Yami?" he quickly asked.

**Wow, this ended up being a much longer chapter then I thought! :D I hope I make the next chapter just as long, though I wouldn't get my hopes up. Well, second chapter, read it, and please review it! Thanks for reading! :D **


End file.
